Disturbing Images: Sailor Moon
by Melissa Norvell
Summary: ONE SHOT- A joint fic-Authoresses- Melissa and Charisma- Michiru comes home from the mall to see Usagi, Seiya and Haruka in her room, but what are the doing exactly? Implied SeiyaXHarukaXUsagi Please R&R!


****

A/N: I don't know how well this will go. I've done one of these for Inuyasha and it earned me over 161 reviews. This all sprouted from that Disturbing Images fic and I decided to write one for Sailor Moon.

This is a joint fic by me and my friend Charisma, so I give her half credit. I promised her I'd post it and never got around to doing it until now, so here's my tribute.

Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disturbing Images: Sailor Moon

__

A joint fic by Melissa and Charisma

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimer- I own NOTHING! But if I did, I'd be very surprised!

One bright and sunny afternoon, Michiru was walking home from a long day at the mall. She had quite a bit of things she had bought. As she walked up to the house and stepped in the door, taking off her shoes and sitting them where they belong. She put her things down on the chair.

She saw Chibi Usa and Hotaru in the next room, watching what seemed to be a very scary movie.

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru turned her head in Michiru's direction, glad to see that her adopted mother came back safely. She ran up and gave Michiru a quick hug.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan." The blue haired violinist replied. 

Chibi Usa entered the room, a few moments after Hotaru.

"Hello, Chibi Usa." Michiru smiled a warm smile.

Michiru then looked as if she was thinking as she put her pained nail up to her chin. "Where's Haruka at?" She questioned.

"She's upstairs." Hotaru replied, walking back over to the couch, where Chibi Usa has already planted herself, and was watching the remainder of the movie.

"Okay." Michiru replied.

*~*

Michiru ventured up the stairs to Haruka's room. When she reached the door, to give it her quaint little knock, she felt the floor shake a bit below her. Curious as to what was going on, Michiru put an ear up to the door.

"**OW**! Stop pinichin' me!" She could hear the voice of a vibrant blonde.

The cry was made almost as if Usagi was crying out in pain. 

The ocean haired girl became a little worried, and a little more curious, so she listened further.

"Here, let's do it this way." The monotoned voice of Haruka was heard. "I get up here and you get down there."

"I can't, your arm is in the way!" Usagi replied with a groaning effort.

"Oh, quit whining and bend over, Usagi." Came another voice. This voice sounded as though it could possibly be that of a male, but Michiru wasn't quite sure.

Why would Haruka have a man over? She hates men.

"Ow! Quit Seiya, before I punch you in the eye!" 

"Oh, shut up Haruka, this feels pretty good." Seiya replied with a moaning type noise.

"Get off me!" Haruka fumed.

Michiru grasped the door knob firmly, ready to bound in any minuet if Haruka needed her. She wasn't about to let Seiya do anything to **_her _**Haruka.

"Here, let's do it on the floor. It's much better then the bed. I tried this with Michiru many times before." Haruka insisted.

Michiru let out a tiny muffled gasp. Just what **_were _**they doing? She covered her mouth before it escaped, not wanting to be heard.

"You're right, Haruka. This **_IS _**better." Usagi and Seiya replied in unison.

"I don't know why we were doing it on the bed in the first place." Usagi replied, seeming out of breath.

"Well, I think this is better then when I did it with Michiru." Haruka said with a slight chuckle.

Michiru's head popped up and an angry look crossed her face.

**__**

** She wasn't...She couldn't...**

At that point, the three heard the door bust open, with an angry looking Michiru standing in the doorway. 

They all looked at Michiru with a look of confusion, as they were caught up in a game of twister.

"Oh," Michiru replied, looking quite shocked. "That's what you were doing....Just playing twister."

The ocean haired girl looked a bit embarrassed by the fact that she was letting her mind run away with the possibility that they were doing something sexual.

"Well, what did you **_think _**we were doing?" Seiya asked her.

Michiru just sweat dropped and blushed a slight pink.

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah, this was probably really dumb, but tell me what you think anyway. I'd love to hear what you think of it. Lame, good whatever. Please R&R and tell me what you think.

I hope this made someone laugh.


End file.
